Tween Town
Synopsis When Penny lies to her parents and sneaks to a teen nightclub, she gets in trouble and is grounded. However, Al Roker overhears her wishing that all the parents on earth would disappear and grants her wish. Plot The episode opens with Penny in the park playing double-dutch with Dijonay and Zoey. When she finishes, La Cienega informs then that Al Roker (weather man of the Today Show fame) is opening up a new teen night club at the mall. The girls are elated until Penny comes to the realization that their parents will not allow them to go, remembering her experience with her father refusing her to join the glee club with boys. But Dijonay assures them that they will still go to the club without telling their parents the truth. Later that night, Penny and the girls are dropped off by Oscar at Juicy's Juice Bar downtown, who is intending to pick them up at 10:00. After changing into different clothes, the girls meet up with Omar, Sticky, Duke and Michael. However, as they party away to the best time of their lives, Oscar returns with Trudy to pick up the girls. A Jamaican woman, the proprietor of the bar, tells them that she hasn't seen anyone all night and further explains about how the nightclub has put her out of business. Furious, Trudy and Oscar race over to the mall, embarrassing Penny and her friends for lying to them. As a punishment, Penny is forced to become a servant in her own house, her "chores" ranging from mopping the floor, cooking, feeding the twins and retiling the roof. Oscar and Trudy are unwilling to let her watch a movie with them and Suga Mama is no help either as she talks about the time Oscar grew roots because she would not feed him. Frustrated and unhappy with her current state of disposition, Penny goes to her room decrying "I can't stand them! None of them! Mama, Daddy, Suga Mama, no adults! I wish they all were gone!" Then suddenly, the television turns on to a broadcast with Al Roker announcing "overcast skies and punishment" on Penny's house. Penny discovers that she can talk to Roker through the TV set and later her computer after she rebukes him by turning the TV set off. Twice she is warned by Oscar: "Penny! I hope I don't hear that television/computer on!" and when she discusses things further with Roker, he urges her to sign a contract if she is willing to enter a world without adults. Penny signs the contract and her wish is fulfilled when she searches in vain for Oscar, Trudy and Suga Mama, met by Dijonay and a crowd of other children telling her that the adults are gone. Penny inspires the other children into doing whatever they want and a montage set to the song "We Are in Charge Now" ensues. After a week of partying, playing and rapid eating, Penny knows when enough is enough and turns her party guests away so that she, Dijonay, Zoey and LaCienega can clean up the house. Zoey watches a news report that President Scooter has announced a new party tax and after getting a package, Penny is enraged to see that her guests have returned. But before she can make one last effort to throw them out, Bebe and Cece open the package to reveal picture frames of the family with Oscar, Trudy, Suga Mama and Puff and everybody joins in on their tears, expressing how much they miss their parents. Even Dijonay confesses that it isn't fun anymore without "sneaking to do it." Zoey and La Cienega demand that Penny bring their parents back and she summons Roker to her house. As it turns out, Penny did not read the contract more attentively and her parents are now put under hard and miserable labor by Roker into making his one-size-fits-all-underwear. The only way to get their parents back, is if Penny defeats Roker in a double-dutch competition. Outside the house, Roker creates a pair of twin dwarf sized versions of himself (christened by Penny as the "Little Rokers") to act as Penny's turners. An hour passes as she makes a total record of one million and four jumps. When Roker makes his turn, the Gross Sisters act as his turners and he beats her by one million and five. Just when it looks like Penny will be forced to surrender Bebe and Cece over to him, Uncle Bobby appears looking for Suga Mama. Roker is confused at how Uncle Bobby managed to evade his magic, to which Uncle Boby explains that he's a kid at heart. Sticky reexamines the contract and states that since Roker technically didn't get rid of all the adults, the contract is null and void. This causes Roker to spontaneously melt. With Roker gone, all the adults from Sticky's dad to Sunset reappear. Penny hugs her parents, explaining how happy she is to have them back. Oscar and Trudy's confused expressions somehow imply that they have no memory of the time they suffered under Roker's labor. In a pre-credits scene, Roker somehow returns to grant Papi's wish at having Suga Mama gone just as she is reuniting with Bobby. Gallery Tween Town 3.PNG Tween Town 4.PNG|Dijonay tells BeBe and CeCe that Oscar, Trudy, and Suga Mama aren't at the House. Tween Town 5.PNG Tween Town 7.PNG|Zoey Parents wouldn't go for the Teen Club Too! Tween Town 6.PNG